1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for encoding and decoding mode information, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for encoding and decoding mode information of an image that is encoded in a plurality of modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
As wireless networks have developed, interconnection technologies between devices in a wireless network have become an issue. Many companies are trying to develop such technologies. In particular, a high definition (HD) interconnection technology for replacing a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) technology is being standardized in the wireless HD specification, which allows for uncompressed transmission of HD data signals between devices. According to the WiHD specification, various devices, such as televisions (TVs), home theaters, digital versatile disk (DVD) players, Blu-ray players, and camcorders, may be interconnected in a wireless network.